


Baby Stylinson

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by a friend. My first ever Mpreg so im sorry if its very blegh! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Stylinson

Louis hated morning sickness with a passion. No one likes throwing up really, but it’s a different story when you're sick, you hurl up your stomach contents a few times and then you're good. It’s different when at least once a day you have to shove past people to the bathroom, sink, or even nearest trashcan. He had gotten better at finding ways to calm the feelings of nausea as the months passed, but it didn’t always work. Three of them were sitting in the living room, Harry by Louis on the couch, and Liam in the chair to their left. Louis was bent over as far as he could, trying and failing to put his face between his knees, taking deeper breaths, not wanting to hoist himself up off the couch and puke. Harry sat up from his relaxed position immediately, hand going to rub small circles into Louis’ back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, voice laced with concern. Louis let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips and he just let out a small groan, tilting his head and eyeing Harry, he lifted an eyebrow, afraid if he opened his mouth, more than words would slip out. After a few moments Harry seemed to get it. He nodded his head and gently rubbed his hand down Louis’ back a few more times before standing and walking to the kitchen, going through some cupboards. Liam just sat there, holding the chair’s arms and watching Louis.

“What’s going on?” He asked, getting that concerned puppy dog look on his face. Louis just sat up straight slowly and took another deep breath as Harry walked in, handing him a pack of crackers and a small tube of peppermint oil. After a few moments of nibbling on the crackers and the scent of the peppermint surrounding him, his stomach stopped doing the swirling. Louis shot a smile in Harry’s direction.

“Crisis averted..” He mumbled, leaning back into the couch, shifting so he could sit crooked with his legs over Harry’s lap. Liam sat still, watching between them both, confused as to what just happened. Louis saw his look and laughed softly.

“It’s fine. Just a little bit of morning sickness.. That trick doesn’t always work but…sometimes it does. ” Louis muttered out, laying his head back against the couch, resting a hand on his stomach, heart melting when Harry placed his hand on the other side of his stomach, fingertips brushing Louis’.

“Morning sickness? It’s like….6 in the afternoon. And I thought morning sickness was only for the first few months? Aren’t you in your like….2nd trimester? Shouldn’t the morning sickness be over with?” He asked, sitting forward and sliding his shoes on, he had spent most of the afternoon there and decided it was probably time to get going. Louis laughed, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t just happen in the mornings…it’s all throughout the day, for some people the sickness lasts the full time. Guess I was lucky enough to be one of those people. And yeah. Past 6 months. It’ll be seven in two days” He said, smiling over at Harry as he shifted down to rest his head against the side of Louis’ stomach. He liked to do that, it was normally only early in the morning or right after Louis ate, because those were the times she moved the most. Liam let himself out and Harry spent the next few minutes lying on Louis, head down on his stomach, hands on each side.

“She doesn’t like me..” He groaned, Louis smiled softly and reached his hand down running it through the hair on Harry’s head.

“She does too...she absolutely adores you, don’t be like that.. She’s just asleep right now…” Louis mumbled, Harry seemed to take his answer and nodded, staying where he was, fingers hooked under Louis’ shirt and the pads of his thumbs rubbing small circles into Louis’ stomach. It wasn’t a few minutes later when Louis whined and started shifting, his stomach making an obscene growling noise.

“Hungry?” Harry sat up, raising an eyebrow at Louis. Who just laughed slowly and nodded his head.

“Yes…starved..”

 

~~

 

Harry was convinced there was no cuter Louis than a pregnant Louis. He didn’t like Louis being so tired from not being able to sleep, he didn’t like that Louis got emotional about everything, but he loved that he could just look at Louis and see a future. He loved that Louis was willing to go through all of that for them. (It didn’t hurt that Harry had always been a fan of Louis’ curves, and now that he was 8 ½ months pregnant, his curves just got better). Harry had fallen into the habit of walking slightly behind Louis most places, to steady him if he got tired and had to rest for a second. Like right now, Louis was leaning against the wall in the hallway of their home, hands on his thighs and halfway bent over, breathing slightly erratic. He often couldn’t make it all the way down the hallway without stopping for a few seconds, his swollen stomach was proving to be more and more of a burden as the days went on, he had back pain, but at least the morning sickness went away. But no matter what happened, Louis would never say that he regretted it. Louis let out a small sigh and stretched his back out from his pace in the hallway. Harry heard from his place on the couch, he got up and jogged down the hall.

“Tired? Here, love. I’ll carry you to the bed” Harry offered, smiling, he bent and pressed his arm to the back of Louis’ knees, intent on picking him up and Louis shook his head.

“I'm too big…” Louis grumbled. Harry just shushed him and lifted Louis with ease, turning and heading down the hallway and to the bedroom. He set Louis down in front of the bed and stayed behind him, hands gently rubbing up and down the smaller boy’s back. He worked his fingers down over Louis’s shoulders and down his sides to rest on his hips.

“Is your back still hurting?” Harry asked, Louis just leaned back into his chest, groaning lowly.

“My stomach hurts...and my lower back…..I think it’s time..” Louis whimpered out as the contraction tightened his stomach and pinched his lower back. Harry had never moved so quickly in his life.

 

~~

 

“She’s so pretty…” Harry murmured, looking down at the small bundle wrapped in pink blankets in his lap. Louis just smiled at him from the couch, and laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder, looking down at their sweet one week old baby. She was indeed pretty. She had been blessed with Harry’s eyes and seemingly curly hair. But Harry had said she had Louis’ nose and lips. Louis didn’t see it. Seeing Harry with her was a sight. His hands were so big, and yet they still cradled the 9 lb. baby like she weighed nothing. He was so gentle with her, soft spoken. Louis reached his hand over and ran his thumb over her chubby cheeks and Harry smiled turning and dropping a kiss to Louis’ lips.

“I love you” He murmured, Louis just smiled.

“I know... I love you too” Louis replied, resting his head back on Harry’s shoulder. Perfectly content with staying there the rest of his life.


End file.
